paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups meet ricochet
this is a story me (grievous 321) and chaseisonthecase did together we started together and i sort of finished it, its after pups and the ice age its where they meet super seths partner ricochet and stop the world from being destroyed by screech (super villianess) trust me its way cool previous episode: welcome to the paw patrol trixie next episode: marshall finds out about the wiki 2! characters #ricochet #chase #zuma #jumper #screech #super seth #skye #headhunter #drone #rhiner # # # # # # more will come later if i got anymore part 1 the bunny smasher zuma: hi chase Chase: hi zuma zuma: whats up chase Chase: nothing much what about you? zuma: nothing Chase: want to play zuma? zuma: sure dude lets play tag Chase: your it *runs* zuma: hey come back here"runs after chase Chase: can't catch me zuma: tag your it *runs away* hey dude i smell something Chase: that was just. .... (Chase) what is it? (zuma) its a rabbit see over there (zuma) whats a bunny doing here chase (Chase) maybe its almost easter (zuma) maybe meanwhile ricochet (a superhero of mine) had secretly followed the bunny half way across town because it was really a bomb ricochet:there it is ricochet watches bunny hop off and follows (zuma) that was a cute bunny right chase (Chase) yep lets follow it and pet it (zuma)yeah lets do it (Chase) (follows it) ricochet had caught up with the bomb bunny and smashed it (zuma) dude look (Chase) whats going on?! (Chase) what is happening?! (zuma) that dude killed the bunny (zuma) he smashed it (Chase) that was just. .... (zuma)hey dude its a wobot bunny (Chase) oh who would put a bunny bomb? (zuma) i don't know dude (zuma) maybe that dude in the tights can tell us lets find him dude (Chase) ok lets go they run off to find ricochet but can't find him (zuma) my pant pant legs hurt dude (Chase) lets try to find him (Chase) lets go bk then (zuma) okay dude lets go later at the lookout (zuma) man i can't stand up my feet hurt to much chase (Chase) want me to carry u? (zuma) yesh chase (Chase) ok (carries him) later at lookout (zuma) oww my achin feet (Chase) want to go to katie? (zuma) yesh maybe she can help then(zuma)chase look (Chase) huh? (zuma)that guy who smashed the bunny hes over there in that building (Chase) ill go follow him if you can't (zuma) ok ill crawl to katie (Chase) ill take u first there (Carries him) (katie) hi chase hi zuma what are you doing (chase) we are going to your place because zuma's paw's hurt (katie)well ill take him there for you (chase) thanks katie *runs into the building* jumper: lets go rick we need to get back to s.s to report about this new demionsion ricochet:ok lets go i just have this feeling we are being watched jumper: oh you and your ensticnts come on the planes waiting ricochet:ok im coming sheeesssh they board the plane and chase climbs on the back later in the air ricochet: i still have that feeling jumper jumper: oh brother next thing you'll say is that there is a dog on the back of the plane chase:maybe i can get in through here *crawls in a part of the plane and jumps right onto jumpers head jumper: AAAAAAAAA HELP ME!!! ricochet: told ya jumper: SHUT UP AND GET THIS MUTT OFF OF ME!!! ricochet:fine whatever *gets chase off of jumper* jumper: stupid mutt chase: hey i resent that! ricochet: now what will we do we cannot go back and super seth is waiting for us jumper:throw it out the window for all i care ricochet: hey jumper its okay now why don't you tell the caption we have a quest ok jumper: ok but i do not like that mutt understood! ricochet:whatever now go tell him plz jumper walks off ricochet: so what are you doing here doggie chase: the names chase ricochet:ok so how did you get in the ventilation system? chase: why are you destroing robot bunnys?!? ricochet: oh yeah your the dog with the orange dude aern't you? chase: yesand i want to know what you are doing destroying bunnys? ricochet: well i destroy robot bunny bombs to save the world and stuff chase: huh? ricochet: lets just say that im not from around here ok chase: okaaaay?......... jumper on comlink: we are approaching the portal ricochet what do we do with the stow away? chase: i reasn't that ricochet: warp speed should be punishment enough i think jumper on comlink: hehehe will do rick ricochet: you better buckle up chase: no way i do not take orders except from ryder ricochet:suit yourself voice: activating hyper drive plz buckle up ricochet: i'd do what it asks ok chase: no wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!..... the hyper drive activated and chase was sent hurling into the back of the space ship ricochet: iiiiiiii waaaaaaaaaarned youuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! chase:awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww shutttttttttttttttttt upppppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!! a few minutes later voice: the hyper drive has now been deactivated you may move about the cabin now chase: oh owwww my head what happened? ricochet:i warned you to buckle up chase: aw shut up ricochet: whatever TO BE CONTINUED part 2 robot chase chase ricochet and jumper hop off the ship after a few minutes ricochet: you okay chase? chase: no im not what happened? ricochet: we landed in the launching pad chase: huh? ricochet: thats where we land ships chase: oh where are we ricochet: at my secret under ground base chase: what?!?!?! ricochet: please do not faint but chase fainted anyways ricochet: i hate it when that happens jumper: is he dead??? ricochet: no just uncoincess jumper: ok ricochet:he's a good dog, wonder why he was hanging onto the plane jumper: who knows? ricochet: he does but he's out cold jumper: poor thing jumper: yep anyways ill take him to sick bay you report to super seth ricochet: ok bye *walks to the control room* jumper:bye *carries chase to sick bay* later in sick bay chase wakes up chase: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! robot: please remain calm chase: what is that a robot robot: please remain calm chase: HELP SOME ONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!! robot: please remain ca....BZBZBZ chase smashed the robot and ran out of the room another robot sees him and pulls the alarm voice: escaped patient escaped patient all personal to sector 7 chase: i gotta get outta here robot gaurds start blasting lasers at chase chase: AHHHHH!!!! help me!!!! robot gaurd: blast him chase: NO DON'T BLAST HIM!!!!!!!!! robot: yes chase: no robot: yes chase: no!!!!! robot: sorry no choice *blasts him* chase: YOU COULDBE RE-PROGRAMMED!!!!! *ducks* chase runs away while the gaurds shot lasers at him chase: I WANTA GO HOME!!!!!! *runs through a gaint model house* THIS IS NOT WHERE I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! robot: blast him chase: PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE ME chase runs into the control room bumbs into into super seth super seth: huh what huh?!?!?!!? chase: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! super seth: huh? chase: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! super seth: sigh gaurds dismiss robots: yes sir *they leave* chase:AHHHHHH!......wait a second ricochet: chase there you are sorry about the security thing chase: its *pant pant* okay super seth: a geust ricochet: yes sir super seth: good now lets begin chase: begin what???? super seth: this meeting chase: what for??? super seth: battle strategy against screech............. part 3 chase: who is screech? super seth: an evil super villianess chase: um okay why am i hear? ricochet because you stoled away in our plane which im glad you did chase: why? ricochet: we need you chase: why do you need me? super seth: well we need something that belongs to you actually chase: what? super seth: your collar chase: why? super seth: it has a device that stops screechs gadgetry chase: oh well i sorta need it super seth: in return will give you this *opens a curtain to reveal a tazer chase: what is that ricochet: it is a tazer you can zap criminals with it chase: wow cool super seth: we will also replace your collar with another one chase: oh alright its a deal they give chase the tazer and new collar and chase goes through a portal and he is back home meanwhile screech had been flying around adventure bay watching the paw patrol do missions and stuff she was nearly ready to strick out against this town, and since ricochet was not here she had easy pickings part four: freaky thursday chase got ack to teh lookout in time for supper and showed everyone his tazer and told his story abut how he met ricochet but for some reason zuma was not there chase: where is zuma? skye: idk rubble: lets look for him! they look for zuma but he was at katies sniffing around for chase cause he could not find him when suddenly a shadow fell over zuma and a he saw a lady riding on some strange platform thing zuma: hewwo dudette screech: a talking dog hmmm well i might let you live after my conqeust of this world!! zuma: ahhh (runs away) screech heads for town hall screech then heads into town hall mayor goodway is surprised to see screech fly into her office but she remains calm mayor goodway: c-can i help you? screech: yes im looking for the mayor! mayor goodway: well thats me! and chickaletta (pets the chicken) screech: oh brother! anyways! im here to take over adventure bay! mayor goodway: what? screech: you heard me!!!! ahahahahaha grabs mayor goodway and locks her in the closet end of part one! part two coming soon! Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories by grievous 321 Category:Demoinsion: S-CXS-120